mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart - The Film
Mario Kart - The Film is a Mario Kart-based (hence the title) film created and published by Nintendo and 20th Century Fox. It consists in Mario joining (and winning) the XXV annual Mushroom World Racing Tourney. The film was released on January 5, 2019. Default Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Daisy * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Rosalina * Swiper * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Henry * Emily * Edward * Mii Unlockable Characters * Birdo * Toadette * Paratroopa * Dry Bones * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Lakitu * Baby Rosalina * Wiggler * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Robot Butterfly * Toby * Diesel * Salty * Mavis * Diesel 10 Plot The film begins with Mario sleeping on his bedroom. Next, the film fades on the Shy Guy Bazaar that is very different than the game's. It shows Mario on the 1st place in front of Wario, Bowser, Yoshi, Shy Guy and many other racers behind. Mario then crosses the goal and wins the cup but then Luigi's voice is heard, saying: "Mario! Wake up! This day there will be the final cup with Red Team againist Blue Team!". Mario yawns and gets up. He picks up his overalls, cap, gloves, shoes and his Red Team flag. Mario goes down the stairs, does a quick breakfast with Luigi and exits the house. They get to the Mushroom World Racing Tourney Stadium and the race begins. The Mario Kart logo booms and the byline "THE FILM" appears. Then, Mark Evans - wearing his casual clothes and with the Blue Team flag - runs to the Mushroom World Racing Tourney Stadium to not be late. He is with a red hot popcorn holder and Coke. The racers (which are Yoshis, Toads and Lumas) cross the final lap and the tension increases highly. Mario then thinks that one day he will be in the stadium, racing for his team, the Red Team. The Red Luma, leader of the Red Team surpassed Blue Toad, the leader of the Blue Team. After the race the Mario Bros. and Evans on the next day receive a letter that reads: For Mark Evans's letter, it will have "Dear Mark Evans" instead of "Dear Mario", and the room is 27 instead of 25. Mario accepted happily the invite and the next day he woke up early and got to the tourney's garage and looking for his kart. However, he didn't realize where to go. In the same moment, a Toad called him: "Mario! Come here, room 25!". Mario then came to room 25 and, by seeing his new, shiny red kart with his trademark emblem, was amazed that all work had been done especially for him. The same Toad says: "See what we did for you?" and the other Toad says: "It's beacause you're a special person for us. You saved our Princess many times and never gave up. And this is our reward for you.". Mario stutters and says: "T-t-thank y-you!". Toadsworth, holding a megaphone says: "EVERY RACER MUST COME TO THE STADIUM IN ORDER TO BEGIN!". Mario and the other racers that turn out to be Wario, Yoshi, Shy Guy, Toad, Peach, Bowser and Daisy, along with Mark Evans, come from their rooms with their karts and exit the garage to go into the stadium. On the stadium there are various flags with Mario, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Daisy, Wario, Mark Evans and Shy Guy's emblems, with the commentator being Mack McSpiral, saying "WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE TWENTY FIFTH MUSHROOM WORLD RACING TOURNEY. I'M MACK MCSPIRAL AND I'M GONNA BE THE COMMENTATOR HERE.". The racers come from a door in the left of the stadium, do the entire track with style as an exhibition and then go to the starting position. Mario is very excited to be part of the Red Team, his favourite team. Wario thinks that he will do something to make Mario lose and himself win. A Cameraman Lakitu with the countdown lights goes down from the sky and begins the countdown, in the same moment Mack says "THE RACE IS STARTING IN ONLY THREE SECONDS!". After the countdown he shouts "GO!'" and the racers shoot with speed from the starting point. Mario gets in 1st place and takes an Item Box and he receives a Green Shell, that he throws with style to Wario that is behind him. Suddenly, a Red Shell from Toad comes to him and he gets to 3rd place, being surpassed by both Toad and Bowser. Wario is behind Mario and throws him a spike, but, by mistake, Mario dodges it and it comes to one of Bowser's wheels. Wario is then disqualified from the race, and Bowser's kart is instantly recovered for him to begin again to race. Meanwhile, Mario is in the 1st place, fighting with Toad. He takes a Red Shell right after being surpassed and fastly throws it to Toad. Luigi is between the audience and shouts: "MARIO! MARIO! YOU CAN MAKE IT! YOU CAN!". Mario, secure, boosts the speed and gets a bit far from the other racers. Mario's heart begins pounding as all racers get into the final lap. He slows a bit down and he's getting the risk of not winning. Right a centimeter from the goal he is about to be surpassed by Toad. Then, a slow-motion moment begins. Toad is about to win, but Mario suddendly boosts and... Mark Evans appeared! He also has one more challenge - cross 2 laps first. After the first lap, Mark Evans is first, but Mario quickly hits Evans and crosses the finish line. Then he wins the race. A great cheer is heard and Luigi shouts: "YEEEEAAAAAH! WE WON, WE WON!" Mario is amazed, and is given the trophy for the XXV annual Mushroom World Racing Tourney. Luigi jumps from the audience and runs towards Mario, shouting: "MAAAAAAARIO!!!!" Mario then says: "LUIGI! I did it! I did it! I couldn't believe it!". Toadsworth, from a hot-air balloon says with his megaphone: "I, Toadsworth, Chairman of the Mushroom World Racing Tourney, declare that the winner of the twenty fifth Mushroom World Racing Tourney is... MARIO FROM THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" The stadium fills with confetti and the screen fades out. Characters * Lewis Murdock, the President of the Mushroom World Racing Association * Toadsworth, the Chairman of the Mushroom World Racing Tourney * Commentator Mack McSpiral * Zen Evarth, Mark Evans's childhood friend * Zen Evarth's three friends * Lenny Murdock, brother of Lewis Murdock * The racers